


A Child's Game

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgardians are prejudiced against Jotuns, Brothers, Celebrations, Childhood, Crying, Cute, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Games, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Playing, Romantic Angst, Rumors, Sibling Incest, Studying, Suspicions, Teenagers, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Tutoring, Worry, concerned frigga, confusing feelings, i tried to be more realistic here, let's pretend game, mothers worry a lot, sad first chapter ending, sibling incest angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They had a game they liked to play. Thor was the warrior, Loki the maiden. Monsters would capture the maiden and the brave warrior would always go to rescue her.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The boy ran down the hallway with a yell. He swung his toy sword about, stabbing imaginary foes.

"Don't worry!" He called. "I'll save you!"

Inside the nursery, Loki stood up on a chair, clutching the skirts of a dress that he had borrowed from Sif. He crouched down and huddled against the back of the chair.

"Save me!" Loki shouted. "Save me from the dragon!"

Thor rushed in and pointed his sword in front of him.

"Unhand the maiden!" He yelled. "Or I'll cut off your head!"

"Thor!" Loki reached out his hand. "My brave warrior!"

"You'll pay for this you foul beast!"

Thor began to fight the imaginary dragon. He jabbed the sword into the air, then jumped up and mimed the action of cutting off the dragon's hand. Then with the sword he broke down the bars of the cage that Loki was trapped in.

"Thor! You saved me!" Loki hugged him.

"It was no trouble my lady," Thor took his hand and looked right into his eyes. "I am only glad that you are well."

"I'm so happy I could kiss you!"

The two moved their faces in and puckered up their lips. They met for a second with a loud kissing sound. They giggled when they broke apart.

"Let's go to the castle!" Thor exclaimed. He started to lead Loki out of the room. Loki held up his skirts with his freehand as they walked out; Sif was much taller than he was.   
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It was over the breakfast table one morning when Loki piped up that he was going to marry Thor.

"I'm going to marry him someday. Just like you and father."

Frigga chuckled.

"You can't get married," she told him in an upbeat tone.

"But why not?" Thor asked as he spooned a bit of porridge into his mouth. 

"Because you're brothers," she said. "Brothers don't get married."

"But princes can do whatever they want," Loki said.

"Not exactly," Frigga said. "There are some things even princes can't do."

The three went back to eating. A few minutes later, Odin entered the room. Thor set down his spoon and nudged Loki.

"Let's go play!" He exclaimed.

He and Loki grabbed hands and ran off.

"Boys!" Odin started.

"Oh leave them be," Frigga said. "They already finished their breakfast."

Odin sat down.

"Anything new?" He asked.

"Not much." She didn't think it was important to tell him about Loki's strange remark. Children did say the oddest things.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
They were out in the courtyard. Loki sat on a log. Thor strolled up to him and held out a bouquet of daisies.

"I picked these for you," he said.

"Thank you!" Loki took the flowers and smelled them. "Where did you get these?"

"Mama's garden."

"They're beautiful."

"Like you," Thor said mildly. 

Loki smiled. 

"Take one," he took out a daisy from the bouquet and held it out to Thor. "You can wear it like father does."

Thor stuck the flower on his belt, like the way he had seen Odin carry one of Frigga's flowers as a token in battle.

"All you need now is to go and fight."

"How about I'm the warrior and I save you from a troll!"

"A troll!" Loki exclaimed.

Loki began to run around the courtyard.

"Help me! Help me!" He yelled. "The troll's going to cook me into a soup!"

"Fear not! I'll save you!"

The two boys ran off into the garden.  
*****************************************  
"Does it hurt?"

"A little. It didn't even hurt that much," Thor boasted.

During one of their many games, Thor tripped down the stairs and broke his arm. The two brothers sat in the infirmary and Loki watched as the nurse removed Thor's shirt, examined the arm, cleaned, cast healing charms, and bandaged it. He was interested in the art of healing magic and asked the nurse several questions.

"You're a clever little lad," the nurse said. "Maybe one day you'll be skilled like your mother."

Their mother had been on a trip into the city when the fall happened. She was due back any minute.

The nurse left the room for a second. Thor winced.

"It hurts," he made a face. "It hurts everywhere!" He began to cry.

"No! Don't cry!" Loki exclaimed. He put his hand on Thor's bare shoulder. Thor suddenly stopped crying.

"Your hands are cold," he said.

"Sorry."

"No. My shoulder feels better. Put your other hand on my other shoulder."

Loki did so.

"Better?" He asked.

"It is!" Thor exclaimed. "I feel better already!"

The door burst open and Frigga rushed in.

"Thor!" She frantically exclaimed. "My son are you--"

She stopped in her tracks and blinked. Loki took his hands off from Thor's shoulders. The two faced her.

"Mama!" Thor leapt up and hugged her.

"Already up and running! Such a resilient child!" She kissed his head. "And Loki!" Her free arm brought Loki close to her and she held her sons close.

"Are you well?" She asked her sons.

"Yes."

"I am glad."

They did not notice that she glanced uneasily about the room.  
*********************************************************************  
She sat on the bed, lost in thought. She could feel her husband's gaze on her. He knew something was troubling her. They knew each other well not to ask what was wrong.

"I'm just thinking," she said.

"About what?" Odin asked.

Frigga shifted her position. There had been many things on her mind. Things she had heard. Things she suspected. Some things that could be told and some she had to keep secret.

"You know those rumors about the Jotuns?"

"Which ones?"

She answered before he could bring up the gruesome ones about cannibalism, the consumption of raw meat, and blood rage.

"The one where two of the same blood couple with each other. Brother and sister."

"Of course I've heard of that one. Disgusting isn't it?"

"You don't believe that do you?" She asked.

"I don't know. I've only fought the Jotuns. I've never seen their society and I'd doubt they'll ever let me. Why do you ask?"

"A story I heard from one of my friends," she lied. "I thought it was ludicrous."

She dared not tell him that she suspected that their sons; one Asgardian, and one Jotun might be attracted to each other and acting out in ways not suitable for their age. As far as Odin was concerned, an accusation that one of his sons might have romantic feelings for one of the same sex was more damaging to the family's reputation than if they had a hypothetical son and daughter accused of incest. 

"I'm going to bed now," she yawned. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."  
**************  
Loki woke up in the middle of the night with a shout. He covered his ears as the sound of thunder boomed from outside. 

"Loki?" Thor sat up and glanced over to his brother's bed. "What's wrong?"

Loki was crying hysterically. He rocked back and forth, cradling his knees close to his chest. Thor got up and walked over to him.

"Don't cry!" Thor hugged him. "Don't cry!"

Loki sobbed into Thor's shoulder. Thor looked up to the window ahead. The lightening's flash reflected on the windowpane. The thunder came a few seconds after. 

"You're safe," he whispered. "It's not gonna get you."

Loki began to calm down. He took deep breaths and wiped the tears from his face. He hugged Thor back.

"Really?"

"Really," Thor said. "I won't let the storm hurt you."

He stayed with Loki until he fell back asleep.  
**************************************************  
The two brothers stood in the middle of the nursery, holding hands. Thor wore his father's gold mail which dragged down to his feet. Loki wore one of Frigga's blue dresses and had rolled the sleeves up so grabbing hands wouldn't be difficult.

"I pledge to love you forever my lady," Thor stared into Loki's eyes.

"I'll love you forever," Loki said. "Forever and ever and ever."

"I will always fight for you. I will die for you. I'd do anything for you," Thor said.

"Oh Thor!" Loki exclaimed. 

They leaned in and kissed. Unlike the other kisses that occurred during the game, this one was held longer.

Their mother walked in. She froze.

"Boys!" She almost shrieked. 

Frigga got their attention. They turned to see her at the door. Her mouth gaped open, she glanced nervously about, and a few seconds passed before Thor piped up:

"Mama?"

Frigga straightened her posture. As calmly as she could she told them:

"Could you give back your father's mail and my dress please."  
********************************************************************  
"My own room?"

Thor faced his father who sat on his throne. They were the only ones in the hall.

"Yes. I think it is time for you to have your own room. You're old enough now. You're starting school soon."

"But I like _my_ room," Thor objected.

"Thor, my son," Odin started. "Don't you want your own space? Just for yourself? A place where you could be alone and no one will bother you?"

"I guess," Thor answered.

"Then it is settled," Odin said. "You'll be moved tomorrow."

"Yes father."

Thor lowered his head and exited. He sniffled as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He turned his head away from the guards who stood outside. He kept on walking until he stopped by the foot of the stairs. He sunk down to the first step. He buried his head in his hands and started to cry.

"Thor?"

Thor looked up to see his younger brother standing in front of him.

"Thor what's wrong?"

Thor ignored him.

"Want to play Warrior and Maiden? That cheers you up," Loki put his shoulder on Thor's in a consoling way.

"I don't want to play that!" Thor angrily exclaimed as he shoved Loki off. "I don't want to play that anymore!"

Loki let out a howl. He ran off in tears, screaming for his mother.

Thor watched Loki run away. He began to sob harder, not caring if anyone heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Many years later_

It was one of the last golden days of autumn. The two young men, appearing to be the equivalent of the ages of sixteen and seventeen, sat out in the courtyard underneath one of the trees. For two brothers, they looked nothing alike in build and form except for height. Thor was muscular and stocky, with broad shoulders, thick arms and legs that nearly popped out of his garments. His face was round; dimpled cheeks, a button nose, wide lips. His cheeks and lips just started to show a yellowish-brown stubble. Loki was slender and thin, his body almost woman like at the hips and waist. His face was narrow: with high cheekbones, a pointed chin, a thin nose and lips, and a wide forehead. He did not have any hair on his face except for his eyebrows. 

"I love days like these," Loki said with a sigh. "Catching the last bits of sunlight before the winter comes."

"Me too," Thor agreed. "I haven't seen much of you these past few months. It is good that we finally spend time together."

"Well I have been busy," Loki said.

"As have I, but I just don't forget my brother and most trusted friend," Thor put his arm around Loki's shoulder.

Loki sat uncomfortably still. His knees moved close to his chest as if he wanted to pull himself in. Thor quickly removed his hand.

"Anything wrong?"

"No," Loki smiled. "I'm just tired."

"We never used to tire when we were children," Thor chuckled. "Running around from the edge of the palace grounds and back. Little bursts of energy we were! If we didn't have our lessons we played until mother called us in. Remember that game?"

"What game? There were many games."

"The warrior and maiden game. We used to play it out here."

"I don't remember anything," Loki said in a low tone.

"It was a silly little game," Thor laughed. "I was the warrior and you were the maiden and I had to save you! We would even go and take mother and father's clothes to wear. They weren't that pleased!"

"Thor--" Loki started, with an uneasy expression on his face.

And always at the end we--"

"Enough!"

Thor glanced, surprised, over at Loki.

"Brother?" He asked. "Are you well?"

"I'm just tired," Loki stuttered. "I better get going."

He stood up and headed back to the palace entrance.

"I'm sorry! I meant no harm!" Thor called out.

But by that time, Loki was gone.  
**************************************  
He sat on the bedroom floor, leaning back against the side of his bed. He stared blankly at the gray wall in front of him that was covered in cracks and dents. He bit his lip, trying to hold back tears.

_What's happening_

He tightly clutched his hair. Loki shut his eyes, hoping that this feeling would go away.

_This is wrong. This is **wrong** _

He had spent the past few years angsting over the question of his sexual identity. Long hours of staring at the wall, wondering why he felt so strongly for men as he did for women, fearing people's reactions if it ever came to light. Long hours of tears, hair pulling, and bloody fists from each time he punched the hard gray stone. It just so happened as soon as he accepted that it was normal to have feelings for both sexes and that other people like him existed, a new crisis came upon him. 

He had feelings for Thor. 

A few strands of black hair lay in his hand. He threw them at the wall.

Loki didn't know how it began or why. There was something about Thor's warm smile, his bright blue eyes, his deep and booming laugh, how warrior like he paraded about the palace, that made his heart go a flutter. For months he had done the best he could to hold his feelings back. Isolating himself in his room, ignoring Thor unless it was called for, flirting with his peers at any chance he could, not caring if they even met his standards of beauty.

_He's my brother. Of my blood. It's wrong. It's wrong._

He could not act. He wanted to act. The desire to embrace and kiss his brother was strong. But the truth stared him right in the face. He would be cast off, looked upon in disgust, the subject of gossip for years to come. And he would be locked away, alone, with only memories and visions of what could have been to keep him sane. 

_I'm disgusting_

His hands covered his mouth to prevent any noise from escaping. Loki blinked, trying to see through his tears. 

"He's my _brother_ " Loki whispered as he dropped his hands. 

He stood up and wiped away his tears. He let out a shaky smile and breathed. He turned and headed towards the door.

Loki had become an expert at hiding his pain after all these years. No one suspected a thing.  
********************************************************************************************************  
He lay back on his bed, his eyes following the cracks in the ceiling. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't to blame for Loki's odd behavior, but his thoughts all came back to the same conclusion.

_He's angry at me_

_He's upset because of **me** _

Thor did not know what he did to spite Loki. They had not fought or quarreled in nearly a year. In fact, it seemed like Loki was trying to avoid any type of conflict at all. He hardly spoke to him unless he was prompted first and he spent so much time shut in his room. 

Thor worried about Loki. Yes, Loki could be quiet, secretive, but he never fell to this sort of despair before.

Thor closed his eyes. 

_I'd do anything to help him_

He thought of them before. When Loki was full of life and laughter, and how pleasantly the halls rang with its sound. And he saw Loki's face in front of him, grinning from ear to ear with that smirk he wore so often. 

It was then when the sensation washed over Thor.

His heart felt like a boat rocking back and forth on a series of strong waves. He was calm, yet energized. Loki's laugh was louder than before and he saw a vision of him standing before him, sunlight reflecting off his black hair, smiling at him. Smiling just for him. 

He sat up, confused. He rubbed his eyes then placed a hand on his chest. It still beat normally.

_What happened to me?_

The feeling had disappeared as soon as it came. He tried to shrug it off. He got up and went into the corridor, hoping that a change of scenery would do him good.

He ran into his brother who had just exited his room.

"Are you--" Thor started.

"I'm fine," Loki said hastily. "I--I have to study."

Loki picked up his pace and walked away. Thor felt the odd feeling stir again in his heart.

They weren't _fine_  
***********************************  
It was late at night when Loki came to Frigga's bedchamber. He scanned the room to make sure they were alone, then asked if they could talk.

"What is it my son?" She took his hand. She knew that he hurt inside and she knew that it pained him so that he couldn't face it alone. For Loki, that was always a last resort.

"Mother," Loki's voice was choked up. "What do you do when you love someone you can't?"

She paused, trying to figure out what exactly Loki meant. Even though Loki was honest with her with his feelings, he did not tell the whole truth. No adolescent did.

"An unrequited love?"

"No," Loki whispered. "No. I can't love--I can't love--"

He stopped himself before he could say more. He began to weep. Frigga pulled him into an embrace and held him.

"It'll be alright," she said in a soothing tone. "Young love is always the hardest love."

A few days later Thor approached her in the library.

"Mother may I ask you a question?"

"Of course my son," she answered. She set down the book she was reading and he sat down in front of her. 

"A strange feeling has passed over me," Thor started. "My heart feels light and beats rapidly whenever thoughts of a certain someone come to my head. Yet it sinks when I think of how we are apart and how I long to be close. I cannot eat sleep. I cannot eat, and I feel weak whenever I catch sight and I am overwhelmed by beauty. Mother. What is happening to me?"

"My darling," she said. "Isn't it clear? You're in love." 

She took his hand and caressed it.

"Love?" He was confused.

"Love," she said.

"Then what do I do?" Thor asked.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "My love confuses me." 

"The heart knows the way," she said. "Follow your heart and trust in that."  
**********************************************************************************  
"The Jotuns are said to have a number of unsavory traditions," Loki read out loud from the old history book he held up. "Stories of their depravity are known throughout the nine realms. They care not for flame, and will devour raw meat that they have hunted; flesh, blood, and bone. When a king has died, his corpse will be prepared as the main course for the funeral banquet. It is said that it falls on the heir to butcher and carve his father's body into meat for the guests."

Loki gulped, trying to hide his displeasure. He glanced over the book at Thor and their tutor. The tutor motioned to keep on reading. Thor mouthed an _It's ok_ at him.

Loki scanned the page he was on and continued. He soon reached the next paragraph. 

"Their vileness is not limited to war," Loki said. "The Jotuns revel in in their insatiable lust. They fornicate in the open like wild beasts. The men force themselves upon women; not only of their own kind, but of other races as well. Brothers and sisters are encouraged to mate with one another, and will even produce offspring." 

Loki had finished his section, he glanced up at the tutor. 

"Very good," the tutor nodded. "I do say Odinson the younger that you are one of my best students when it comes to reading."

"Thank you sir," Loki bowed his head. 

Loki passed the book to Thor. He turned the page to the next chapter. 

"The bar-ren," Thor began.

" _Barren_ " The tutor corrected.

"The barren land of Svartenheim was once home to the race of Dark Elves," Thor went on. "Their existence predates the formation of the universe. Not much is known about the days of darkness except that it was a state of perptal cha--ross." 

" _Perpetual chaos,_ " The tutor corrected again. 

"The Dark Elves were ruled by a dime-nasty of --"

" _Dynasty!"_ The tutor was at his wits end. "Odinson the elder, how many times I've told you that reading is an important skill."

"An important one sir," Thor answered. 

"A king is not only skilled at the art of war but with the art of letters," The tutor said in a cold tone. "The ability to read and analyze the written word is crucial to a realm's prosperity. Kingdoms rose and kingdoms fell all because words were misinterpreted." 

"But sir, some words are hard to pronounce," Thor said.

"Then you must practice."

"I don't have time!" Thor exclaimed. "I spend most of my days training." 

"Then make time!" The tutor was getting frustrated. "If you weren't the Allfather's son, you would be failing my classes."

"I'll help him," Loki piped up. "I've helped him with reading before."

"Very well then," The professor said. " I better see an improvement by Thursday. Class dismissed." 

Thor and Loki got up from their seats.

"Thank you for your offer," Thor told Loki.

"You're my brother," Loki said. "And I'll do what I can to support you. We can go over the reading whenever you'd like."

"Now would be fine."

They walked out of the study and started to head down the stairwell. 

"You read well," Thor said.

"It's-it's nothing really," Loki stammered. 

"No, your voice, it's--it's like music. It's pleasing to the ear." 

A hint of red flushed on Loki's pale cheeks.

"Thank you," Loki mumbled. He glanced directly into Thor's eyes before turning his head away.  
**********************************************************************************************************  
Tapping his foot, Thor held up his arms as if he were leading a partner to dance. He took wide awkward steps. His body was stiff. A few times he stepped on his own feet.

He frustratedly groaned. The winter solstice ball was only in a few weeks and he would be the laughing stock of the entire court if he showed up stumbling about like he was doing now.

"How long are you going to be practicing that?"

Loki stood in the doorway to Thor's room.

"Dancing is not that different than one on one combat," Loki said. "You both move in rhythm and mimic each other's foot or hand work. Personally I think it's a safer version." 

"Then show me how you do it."

Loki walked up to Thor.

"Alright then. Shall we begin?"

Loki held out his arms. Thor wrapped a hand loosely around the waist and took Loki's right hand. Loki placed his left on Thor's shoulder.

"Unlike combat, this involves trust," Loki said. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Thor nodded. 

"Start slow. Move your feet forward. Then back."

Thor did so. Loki then placed his foot to the side. Thor followed.

"Take very small steps," Loki said. "Like so."

He demonstrated. The two moved back and forth, staying close to where they started to dance. Thor was starting to improve.

"Much better!" Loki exclaimed.

He took a step back. Confused, Thor froze.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Spin me around," Loki said.

Thor did so. Loki moved in closer than before. He placed his hands on Thor's shoulders.

"Don't think," He whispered. "Just feel." 

Then Thor's hands were on Loki's waist and he pulled him in. The two swayed back and forth; dancing close, like lovers would. Thor's grip once loose, was now tight. He hummed a slow song popular at balls. Their noses brushed together for a second followed by nervous laughter. Then their eyes met.

Loki's lips parted. His eyes followed the outline of Thor's mouth, feeling Thor's warm breath caress his cheek. They had stopped dancing.

Thor started to lean in…

There was a knock at the door. Thor and Loki broke apart and stood about a foot way from each other. 

"Yes?" Thor called out.

"Thor?" Frigga's voice came. "I have your outfit for the ball. Could you put it on? I want to make sure it fits."

"Yes Mother," Thor answered.

Loki had grabbed a book on the night table and started to read it. Frigga entered the room.

"Why hello Loki!" She exclaimed with a smile. 

"Hello Mother," he greeted her. "Busy with the preparations?"

"Indeed," she said. "So much planning to do. Can't believe it's in a few weeks."

"Me neither," he agreed.  
***************************  
The musicians were playing a lively tune. The dance floor was packed. The banquet table was filled with delicacies and no matter the hour, the table was always refilled. Groups of people gathered together, discussing politics, current events, the state of Asgard in general. 

Thor stood by the table with a cup of wine in his hand. He took a sip. Normally, at parties like these, he would be out and about with his friends, always at the center of attention. But tonight, Thor was quieter than usual. For the first time ever, he felt like he needed to be alone.

"Ah, there you are."

Loki approached him. Thor smiled.

"You seem oddly distant this evening," Loki said. 

"So are you." He had noticed that Loki spent a good part of the ball on his own, wandering around the hall. Although Loki wasn't as enthusiastic as Thor when it came to parties, he did enjoy himself.

"Honestly I'm bored with this party," Loki admitted. "It's exactly like last year's except they added some new songs." 

They watched the partygoers on the dance floor. A slow song had begun. Those who didn't have a partner to dance with left the dance floor. Single lovestruck youths used the opportunity to make their affections known. Several couples, unmarried and married alike, were lost in a passionate embrace, eliciting shocked stares from the older crowd. 

"I wish I could dance with you," Thor told him. "You're a good partner. I feel comfortable dancing with you."

"I wish so too," Loki said.

The two did not realize how close they were standing next to each other. It was almost as if there was no space between them. Thor had a hand on Loki's shoulder. It briefly squeezed it and slid down to rub Loki's upper arm. Loki's opposite hand reached up and touched Thor's. It lingered there for a few seconds before he dropped it. His eyes had an anxious look to them, and Loki backed a few paces from Thor.

"Brother can we talk. Alone?" He lowered his voice. 

"Of course. Where?"

They made their way to a deserted corridor, away from the crowds of the hall. It was an area close to the stairs, lit by torchlight. Loki glanced about before facing Thor.

"There's something I need to tell you," he nervously said. "I can't take this anymore, I can't keep this to myself anymore. And I've reached the point where I can accept whatever you throw at me."

"What is it Loki?" Thor asked.

Loki was stuttered to get flustered. His breaths were shallow, his cheeks were turning crimson. He blinked several times before managing to look Thor in the eye. 

"I love you," Loki confessed. 

"I love you too," Thor said.

"No," Loki's eyes started to well up with tears. "I'm _in_ love with you. I don't love you like a brother should."

"I don't either," Thor responded. "I-I feel the same."

"No you don't!"

"I _do_ " Thor protested.

"Kiss me!" Loki demanded.

"What?"

"If you really love me kiss me!"

Thor cupped Loki's face and moved his face in. His lips pressed against Loki's. They held the kiss for a few seconds before breaking off with a slight sound.

"Does that prove it?" Thor asked.

Loki turned away with a shaky exhale. His pointer finger reached up and traced the outline of his lips, as if making sure if the kiss was real.

"You--you actually kissed me!" He exclaimed. "I thought you wouldn't!"

He turned to face Thor again.

"How long?" He asked.

"I don't know," Thor answered. "Maybe recently. Maybe longer. Maybe from the first moment we kissed as children. I don't know. There's always been an aching in my heart for you."

Loki glanced up at Thor.

"I think my situation is the same."

He took a step in and took Thor's hand.

"But what do we do?"

"I don't know," Thor said softly. "I don't know what we should do. No matter what we choose, we have to keep our affections secret."

"Maybe we shouldn't act on it," Loki whispered.

"What if we could? It's been done before, I'm certain of it. They say that the Jotuns--"

"But we're not the Jotuns!" Loki interrupted. "We're nothing like those beasts!" 

"But we can _control_ ourselves," Thor squeezed Loki's hand. "We can keep ourselves in line! That's the one thing we have that they don't."

"If we can," Loki muttered. "Do you think we can?"

"I know we can," Thor stared right into Loki's eyes.

"I want to kiss you again," Loki whispered. 

"I want to kiss you too."

It was Loki who leaned in this time. He closed his eyes and met Thor's lips. His mouth parted slightly, sliding up to Thor's upper lip; feeling Thor's stubble brush against it. Thor placed his hands around Thor's waist and pulled him in. 

It was their first true kiss. And it would be the first of many to come.


End file.
